Encounters
by Bel Watson
Summary: Sometimes things don't work the first time, sometimes you have to see her again, and again, and again to finally get it right. If you don't believe me, ask James. - One shoot; James & OC. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Big Time Rush character, I only own Brooke and the plot of the story.**

This is just a one shoot, so there won't be another chapter in the future. Sorry for any mistake that you can find here, I'm still learning. Thanks to my friend Mila for the corrections :3 I love you, dear. Okay, hope you like it and please send me a review, it will help me a lot to improve. You do not need and account to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Encounters<strong>

"Okay, one more time: what are we doing here?" a tall brunette asked his friend.

Both guys were in a bookstore in New York City and James, the tall brunette with pale skin and warm chocolate eyes, didn't understand yet what was their goal in going there. He thought once they were in the big city all they were going to do was have fun, not buying books. That wasn't fun at all.

"I told you, I'm looking for a present for Brooke," his friend, Logan, replied without looking at him, he was focused in what he was looking for.

"A book? Why?" he asked again. James was bored, that kind of places weren't his style and all that he wanted to do was to go to a restaurant or something like that.

"Because I wanna give her something special," Logan said without paying attention to his friend.

James stretched and yawned while he was looking for something more interesting. Like what? He didn't know, he only knew that he wasn't into books. "And why don't you give her a necklace or something like that? You know, that kind of things girls like," he tried one more time to get some conversation from his friend but Logan was too absorb in his search.

The brunette gave up and started to walk through the bookstore, watching the book titles, covers and designs. There were some weird books about really weird topics; other books were full of funny pictures. As he was looking at the pages of one book he found, he saw someone else in the bookstore, a girl who wasn't there before. James closed the book and focused his attention in the new client. She was short with black and curly hair, her skin was pale and she wore glasses. She was alone and was looking for a book really concentrated. As he had nothing else to do, James approached the girl with his best smile, maybe she would recognize him and asked him for his autograph; after all, he was in a popular band.

Once he reached the girl he smiled but she didn't notice him. James was surprised, normally everybody noticed him. Everybody. What was wrong with her? He coughed to call her attention and just then she looked at him with her brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked smiling politely.

"Sure you can, just tell me your name?" he required with his best smile but she didn't react to it. "I was looking at you from over there," he added pointing where he had been before, "and I was wondering if you—" he couldn't end his sentence because the girl interrupted him.

"Look, pretty boy, I'm looking for a very specific book for my friend so I don't have time to waste with a guy who uses cliché phrases. Got it?" James looked at her incredulously; no one had talked to him like that since he got famous.

"Excuse me, but I think you're making a mistake. Have you seen me?" he said pointing at himself. "I'm James Diamond, you probably recognize me from—"

"I don't care who you are, James Diamond. So please stop bothering me!" she interrupted him again, that time less patient.

"No, but—" he tried one more time but she shook her head to stop him.

He didn't say anything else; if she didn't want to chat with him it was her problem. James went back with his friend who was still looking for that freaking book, but all the time the brunette was looking at the girl with black hair and bad attitude. She had something magnetic that James couldn't figure out what it was, but it was powerful. He wanted to approach her again but his pride didn't allow him to do such a stupid thing again.

The brunette saw as the girl found the book she was looking for, paid for it and then she left. All that time he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

.

It was hot, so hot in New York and the only thing Mila wanted was a frapuccino that was going to help her relax after an exhausting day of shopping. But she was happy at least, she had bought a lot of things for her friends and she was dying to see their faces. It would be nice to have at least one of her friends with her, her family didn't share the same interests and it wasn't the same going out with her brother than with her best friend.

She took her drink and went to sit in a little couch near the window. The café wasn't full and the most important thing was that it was cool, a total pleasure when outside it was burning.

She took off one of his new books from her purse ready to star a new reading when she saw him, the same guy from the bookstore, the tall one with great brown hair and beautiful brown eyes as well. He was really handsome and she would like to talk with him before but she wasn't in the mood in that moment, a bad argument with her mum.

The guy, —James, she remembered— saw her too as he walked into the café. For a few minutes their eyes were fixed to each other, she was incapable to look elsewhere; there was only James and her in that moment. But the bubble was blown up when a girl approached him almost screaming and asking for a picture.

James Diamond, he had told her before and Mila thought about it. Did she know him? Did he sound familiar? She didn't know so the black-haired girl took her phone off her pocket and google-ed it finding that he was famous indeed, he had a band with other three cute guys.

Yeah, she should have talked to him before.

.

The next day James couldn't stop thinking of the girl from the bookstore, it was like she was stuck in his mind and he couldn't think in anything else. That was crazy! He didn't even know her name; she wasn't that special to keep him in that state. The worst part was that he wanted to see her again but he didn't know how to find her, where to find her. It was really frustrating. Besides, he was soon to go back to LA and once he got there he was _definitely_ never going to see her again.

Tired of thinking of her so much, he left the hotel room and went out to breath a bit of fresh air, maybe he could go to a music store and buy a new album. With that idea in mind he went to a big store and started to look for something interesting but there was nothing new. James snorted. That wasn't his day, first he couldn't stop thinking of her, then he couldn't find something good to buy. What was next?

The brunette knew he was going to go back to the hotel to watching movies or some TV show because he hadn't anything better to do. As he turned around he bumped into a short girl who apologized immediately. He took her by the shoulders trying to keep the balance so neither of them would fall. But as his eyes met hers, a smiled drew on his face. It was her! The girl from the bookstore! She looked at him surprised and with a small smile as well.

"I've just saved your life," he said still holding her by the shoulders. "I think you own me, tell me your name at least."

The black-haired girl laughed and James was amused she hadn't replied sarcastically. "Mila," she paid her debt without loosing her smile. "By the way, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was having a bad day," she apologized.

"I forgive you if you accept me to buy you a frapuccino," he negotiated with her trying to sound as normal as he could.

Her smile grew bigger, that increased James's expectative, but as fast as she blinked she replied: "I'd love to, but I can't. My brother is waiting me and we have plans."

James felt as he was building a card tower and then someone suddenly had blown it up.

"But— maybe tomorrow?" he tried one more time.

"Hmmm— I don't know. I'm here just for a couple of days—"

"So I'll never see you again?" he interrupted her squeezing her shoulder softly. "Come on! Just one, I'm not asking for much."

She laughed and then looked at a guy who was some feet away, her brother probably. "I gotta go," was her answer.

"Just tell me how can I keep in touch with you," he asked, his last try, but she shook her head.

"There's no point in it. Bye, James," she liberated herself from his hands and walked back still smiling at James.

He couldn't say anything, he just stood there, watching as she walked away knowing that it was going to be the last time he saw her.

.

Mila regretted not giving James her number or something till she came back to Boston, and even there she was cursing herself for being _such an idiot_. To get to know James could have been good, he had a cute smile and seemed like really nice guy. Yep, she was a total fool.

She didn't hear about him for weeks until she saw a picture of him on her dashboard and a comment made by a fan: _'I can't believe they are coming to Boston! Finally I'm gonna see them live…'_ She stopped reading as she saw the word Boston. There was going to be a concert in her city. Maybe she was going to see him again.

.

James hadn't been the same since those days in New York. It wasn't that now he was an emo or something, he just thought too much in her and his lost opportunity. After that he promised himself if something similar happen to him again, he wouldn't let it go.

His friends and he were in Boston for two dates, then they were going to New York and there they were going to end their tour in the Time Square. After weeks without knowing about Mila, he still expected to see her again in New York, but he wasn't totally sure about it, after all she wasn't from there and he didn't know where was her hometown.

Before the concert, Gustavo had given them free time to know the city. His friends went together but he wasn't in the mood, so he walked along the city alone and he ended in a small park where there was just a child. He sat there watching the trees and expecting for nothing to happen till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly thinking it was maybe a fan, but he was wrong because he found brown eyes behind glasses, a cute smile on a face framed by curly black hair. It was her! Again! Just when he less expected!

"Mila!" he said smiling brightly. "But how— you—" he couldn't put together his own thoughts.

"I live here, silly," she replied taking a sit beside him. "I knew you're coming but I didn't expect to find you so soon. I was going to go to your concert just to try to see you," she told him smiling.

James couldn't help it, he was so happy to see her again and to know that she wanted to see him as well.

"Are you gonna give me your number this time?" he asked touching her hand softly and smiling. She looked at him then at their hands.

"I think I'll do," Mila replied playfully. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

.

"I still don't understand why are we here," James said snorting as he saw Mila fangirling over a new book.

"You don't have to understand it, you have to support me," she told him turning back to look at his brown eyes.

James laughed softly. Mila and he had been together for a long time, they weren't two drops of water, but they could make it through their differences. After that day in Boston they had seen each other every time they could, making every encounter unforgettable; they always kept in touch till she moved to Los Angeles with a scholarship and they started a relationship.

"Now let me buy this book," she added biting her lower lip with a childish look, then she gave him a soft and sweet kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her back.

When the kiss ended he held her hand and smiled at her. He had been lucky to meet her that day.


End file.
